westside_jdms_oc_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Thompson
:"I'm fixing to go and work on my car." - Alex Alex Thompson is a fourth generation black project. Appearance During Bullworth He walks around school with a confident look on his face. He stands at a height of 5'9, and has sienna brown hair with Nogaro blue eyes. He has a light stubble and usually his hair is short back and sides, with a scruffy top. He has a cross-tattoo on his chest, and a continuation of angel wings on his right arm. He also has New York skyline tattoos on his hands. He disregards the school dress code, and wears a white T-shirt, with blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. In hot weather, he usually sticks to wearing baggy shorts, and usually no shirt, but if he does wear a shirt, he usually wears a tank top. In the winter, he puts on a grey shirt, a black hoodie, black gloves, and hiking boots. After Bullworth After Alex's life in Bullworth, he returns as a much broader character. His appearance has changed quite dramatically, where he is now slightly larger, much more muscular, taller and has a thicker beard. He also gains skeleton tattoos in replacement of his New York skyline tattoos on his hands, and a full-inked angel tattoo on his left arm. Personality During Bullworth He is a charismatic guy, and he knows how to cheer anyone up. He's one of the very few seniors at school who are friendly to the newer students, If there's something the newer students are doing that is immature or stupid, he'll likely tell them that it's not a good idea to do what they are doing. When he is with his girlfriend, He enters romance mode, and is extra flirtatious. In class, he's usually a quiet person, and tries to get his work done. He is also sure to study for the tests and quizzes. He treats his teachers with respect, only if they respect him back. He has a younger brother, and he is picked on quite often, but Alex defends his brother to the best of his abilities, He'll go as far as to bully those that bully his brother Despite the fact that he bullies those that bully his brother, he usually avoids bullying and conflict, because he knows that bullying is never a good idea. If this situation progresses too much, he will become extremely aggravated and results to using his physical strength, although the situation almost always never actually turns out this way, instead, it usually turns out to be poncy threats and mouthing off. He also is good at negotiating conflicts between friends, he usually can help find a solution to whatever they are fighting over. Alex tends to hang on to friends with as much desperation as possible, his friends mean a lot to him, and he always puts them first. After Bullworth After college, given his breakups with friends for his personal problems, Alex is now a tougher character. His attitude is more mature, but at the same time he is also much more powerful when it comes to getting what he wants; and when someone messes with him, they get the real deal, rather than the poncy threats - fights. His time in the gym for 8 years has paid off. His personal and metal problems mean he tends to hold onto people as a natural reaction, since he worries that people may judge him (and thus leave him) for what he is. His engagement at age 21 also makes him a much more romantic, soft character, with a soft-side clear in particular around his wife-to-be girlfriend. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents He is one of the first guys in class to learn how to drive, being the first to pass on his first test. He has a part time job as a mechanic. He is a talented car mechanic. He works part time at Oil Spill gas station. He got his mechanic's license through ROP classes at Bullworth Academy. If a friend's car is broken down, he'll be sure to stop by and figure out the problem and be able to fix it. He also has a keen interest in cars, he drives a 1989 Toyota Corrolla AE-86 "Initial D Edition" He has some light mods on the car, such as a turbocharger, and an air filter, and a race clutch. He likes design websites, When he is in the computer lab on campus, he is typically working on designing a web page about a game called Driver: Parallel Lines, and information about the vehicles in it, and other things about the game. He also likes to ride dirtbikes. He rides a 2004 Honda C250R, he got it on his 16th birthday. He frequently rides the bike around town or somewhere outside of town when he gets the time. His ambition of driving mean he has driven plenty of cars, car types and manufacturers. Alex also likes to work out at the gym, hard, usually 5 times a week. He has gone to the gym for 5 years and has built up a significant amount of muscle, particularly his upper body strength, which he uses for both his job and for fights if he resorts to them. Another hobby includes smoking weed. Alex has smoked since he was 16 and uses it not for the pleasure, and not for addiction, but to cheer him up; his childhood issues and plenty of incidents with friends mean he suffers from severe depressions. He finds smoking weed relieves this, and tends to do it every month. Friends and Relationships Alex has numerous friends who he treats with as much respect as he can. His mental anger issues means he can often unintentionally take out his problems on them, but soon realises his actions and tries to fix them. He also talks a lot, so much so, he feels his friends don't care, because he doesn't give them the chance to talk. *Ginji - One of Alex's best friends. He loves him as much as he can, and is extremely close to him. Not only do they talk often, but love to hang out and smoke weed whenever they feel like it; they are also very similar in that they both have mental issues, particularly depression. Their usage of weed to counteract the depression makes them closer, and gives them something do enjoy doing. *Audrey San Lorenzo - Alex has known Audrey for quite a while, but certainly not as long as Ginji, and have grown friends ever since meeting. He tends not to talk to her, not because he avoids her, but because he doesn't get much time to talk to her, since she is in a different form to him. This also applies to him and Ginji, but the aforementioned use of weed means they tend to meet up more so than he would with Audrey. *Elsa Burns - Elsa is of course one of the most important people in Alex's lives. They met when they were relatively young, and were attracted ever since. In the past, they tended to be sarcastic and avoid each other, but when they were reunited at school, they fell in love. Alex meets up with her every day, and outside of school, sleeps with her at his flat. Alex's ambition is to propose to Elsa, but his nerves and his desperation to hold onto friends makes it difficult for him to find the right opportunity, in case he loses her for good. Category:Seniors Category:Boys Category:Fourth Generation Category:Black Projects Category:Special OCs Category:British OCs Category:Non-Clique Students Category:OCs born in 1988